The present invention relates to an anti-tangle mechanism for a bicycle and more particularly to an anti-tangle mechanism disposed to a head tube of a bicycle so as to prevent a rear brake cable from being tangled with a steering stem received in the head tube when a handlebar is rotated.
Generally, a bicycle equipped with a front brake mechanism disposed to a front wheel of the bicycle and a rear brake mechanism disposed to a rear wheel of the bicycle. Each one of the two brake mechanisms is operated by pulling a brake lever disposed to a handlebar to pull a front/rear brake cable connected between the lever and the respective brake mechanism such that the bicycle is stopped. The front brake cable is inserted through the hollow steering stem and extends out from the front fork so as to connected the front brake mechanism and the rear brake cable extends from the lever and is arranged along the steering stem to the rear brake means. However, for some so-called "Freestyle BMX" bicycles, there is a need for anti-tangling means which will allow the handlebars to be rotated continuously without winding the back brake cable around the steering stem. There is no need for any anti-tangling means or mechanism in respect of the front brake since it is normal procedure to have the front brake cable passing through a hollow steering stem bolt and out under a front fork to the front brake mechanism.
The present invention intends to provide an anti-tangle mechanism which effectively prevents the rear brake cable from being tangled to the steering stem when the handlebar is rotated so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.